In The Eyes of a Young Girl
by BubblyMissie
Summary: Post Rent For so long Mark had been alone, but when he thinks he finds someone that could break that spell, he doesn’t know quite how to go about it. Could there be a girl that could break this spell of loneliness for him? Please review! Just Updated
1. Mystery Woman

For so long Mark had been alone, but when he thinks he finds someone that could break that spell, he doesn't know quite how to go about it. Could there be a girl that could break this spell of loneliness for him? Main- MC/ OC

A/N Disclaimer- Most of this does not belong to me, honestly I don't think anything belongs to me- not even the pen that I had written this with- someone stole it during school- but anyway, most of this belongs to the late, great Jonathan Larsen and more over the original idea belongs to the amazing Puccini..

There is 2 things that belong to me… 1) The plot line- it is totally mine, 2) Melissa belongs to me… as a matter of fact, there is in no way that you can steal Melissa cause that would be kidnapping, and kidnapping is illegal- in case you have yet to catch on, I am Melissa, Melissa is I… okay… well with all that said comments are always welcome.

Also please note that I am not at all good at writing songs. I may try sometime in the future but please don't hold it against me if I don't- I am not trying to "ruin" the idea of RENT… I am just simply instilling my own style into this.

-Mici

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

525,600 minutes later…

"December 24th 9 pm eastern standard time, so much can happen in a year." Mark said into his camera as he focused in on the street where construction trucks filed past leaving the area," Happiness, sadness, hope, longing," Mark snorted out a laugh as he shifted the focus of his camera to the couch where Roger and Mimi were sitting, cuddled together," Urges."

Rogers head shot up, looking straight into the camera," Hey Mark, I can give you a hint for your next documentary," he paused as Mark cocked his head, completely clueless," Find something interesting- cause the two of us are old news." Roger rested his head on Mimi's shoulder, kissing her neck as Mark nodded, shut off his camera and climbed out the window to the fire escape.

Mark looked around, slightly annoyed by the noise of the construction trucks passing by. The city council had canceled the building of Benny's cyber studio and purchased the and from him. Reluctantly, after many court dates, Belly was finally pulling out all of his construction trucks and equipment before the council took even more legal action

Mark shook his head and looked up at the orange tinted sky as he sat down and rested his forehead on the metal bar. As he let out a deep breath that appeared in the air like fog, the air was cold and bitter, he was glad that they had heat this year, unlike 2 years ago. A soft song floated up to his ears and he looked down at the fire escape kiddie-corner to his where a girl was sitting, her legs dangling over the edge of the escape. Her curly red hair had been caught under the deep green scarf that she had been wearing.

"What language are you singing in?" Mark asked, startling the girl.

The girl looked around, finally spotting Mark," French… I think."

"You think" Mark asked as he shifted so he was facing the girl.

"Well it was a sing we had to learn for choir, and I don't know any other language, except for English, so…" The girl laughed and the laughter floated up to mark's ears like beautiful music.

"You're in school?" Mark asked in a partial daze, amazed by this girl's voice and beauty.

"Yup," she replied with a smile and a giggle," senior year, I can't wait to get out!"

"And you live here?" mark asked, wondering why he had not even seen a glimpse of this girl before.

"Yup, the last-"the girl paused, counting the years out on her fingers," about the last ten years."

"Odd, I haven't seen you out and about before." Mark said, he was getting more and more confused by the second.

"I am agoraphobic- well was. I had to suck it up and finally go to school and get a job." The girl said as she cracked her neck.

"Go to school… finally?" Mark smiled, realizing that this girl was a basket full of mysteries.

" I had been home schooled till the beginning of my junior year, it had been cheaper, but then Allison took me in as her pet project and now I go to NYAA."

"Allison… As in Benny's Allison?

The girl nodded slightly.

"Why are you sitting out here in the cold?" Mark was now mentally strangling himself, he could help but to ask stupid questions, they just kept slipping out.

"Believe it or not, it is actually warmer out here than it is in there-"

"Heats off?"

"Yup." The girl shrugged and laid down, looking up to the sky.

"I'm Mark," he said with a soft smile.

"Melissa."

"You've been here 10 years?" Mark asked, still not believing it.

"Yup, moved out here when I was 'bout 8, from Chicago; my dad wanted a change of scene after my mom passed away." Melissa said, he voice showing no emotion whatsoever.

"I'm sorry," Mark said, now regretting bringing up the topic. He was used to death but still, somehow, he had trouble comforting people that had to deal with it, and he readily admitted that he didn't have the greatest people skills.

"Don't be. It is something that I have learned to live with-"In the middle of her sentence the window opened op and a man, a few years older than Melissa with the same red hair, popped his head out.

"Dad says that you gotta come in and sleep inside now. You may wanna hurry up because he is in a really bad mood."

The man vanished and Melissa looked up at Mark," It was nice to meet ya, I hope to see ya again soon."

Melissa got up as Mark spoke back," Hey, you can some up at any time, even if just to get warm- I know what hell it can be to have no heat." Mark smiled softly.

Melissa nodded and grabbed the window," Maybe I will." Melissa then winked and went into the apartment.

Mark sat there for a few minutes before he finally got up. He needed everything to sink in. He grabbed his camera and wound it up and for the first time in a long time, he faced the camera towards himself and spoke into it," Okay, so maybe this won't make it into the documentary but I need to tell someone and all the people I know would just poke fun at me for these feelings, but I just met a beautiful girl, the problem being that she is about 8 years younger than me. Is there something wrong with that? I know that there are many people you find love even though there is a major age gap. Why am I even thinking about this? The girl was sweet, beautiful, funny and mysterious at the same time, is there a girl out there for me? Could she be it?" Mark scoffed at himself," Could I be any more stupid?" He flipped off his camera at that and headed into his apartment and headed to his bed, ignoring Roger's questions.

Mark lay down in his bed, after he stored his camera under his bed, and stared up at the ceiling, hundreds of thoughts running through his head. And the voice of Melissa singing through his head; a song that soothed him to sleep.


	2. Make 'er smile

A/N --Disclaimer is in the first chapter.

I am trying my hardest to get this out as fast as I can. Granted I had been home sick yesterday I got Jack-shit done…

Anyway here is some more… it gets a little cuter…

Enjoy and leave comments.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Reluctantly, Mark pulled himself out of bed. His night had been filled with many dreams of one girl in particular. He made his way to the cold shower and got ready for his day at work. As much as he hated his job at Buzzline, he stuck with it only because it kept the bills paid, the heat on, and food on the table.

Mark threw his notebook down on a table and plopped down on a chair with a package of Poptarts © in his hands. Roger was already up, sitting on the couch, tuning his guitar.

"Working on Christmas?" Roger asked as he shifted, setting his guitar between his legs.

"News never takes a break. Anyway, it is holiday pay- time and a half."

"Cool beans- so, uh, what was with you last night? I don't think I have seen you that out of it since well… well… never- what's up?" Roger got up, setting his guitar on the couch and moving to the table, sitting across from Mark.

Mark shrugged," Nothing. Hey, did you know that there is a girl who lives downstairs next to Mimi?"

"Yeah- Melissa, a really sweet girl, very musically inclined. Though she likes to keep to herself; well, it is more like she likes to stay in the building."

"Hmm." Mark nodded as he bit into one of the pop-tarts.

"Wait, You never noticed her before?" Roger laughed as he got up and sat down again on the couch," Mark Cohen- the man behind the camera, misses what has been in front of him for 8 years!"

"Roger- get over it- you are looking at the one who made a load of money for all that footage-" Mark looked at his watch," Fuck, I've gotta go." Mark got up, grabbed his camera from under his bed, threw on a scarf and coat then grabbed his bike," Don't forget your AZT." Mark left for a long, grueling day at work.

--------

It was around 7 at night when Mark returned. He started lugging his bike up the stairs and when he for close to the top floors, he could hear two people talking, the voices of Roger and Melissa.

"A completely shitty Christmas," Mark heard Melissa say, a hint of fury in her voice.

"Why hasn't Jamey taken you out, he usually does, doesn't he?" Roger responded sympathetically.

"Jamey skipped town after he found out about my dad. He said that he didn't want to take any risks. Plus if he did want to take me out, I am not up to leaving today."

"I understand. Hey were you at least tested?"

"Yeah, and I was negative but-"Melissa's voice faded off as she saw Mark climbing up the stairs," Hi, Mark, how are you?"

"I'm good and yourself?" Mark asked as he rested his bike on the floor.

"Been better… Were you working?" Melissa asked as she shifted so that there was room for Mark to get up the stairs to his apartment.

"Yup. It was dull- has Collins stopped by?"

Roger nodded and pointed behind himself with his thumb, where Collins was sitting.

"Man, you need a day off," Collins said as he stood up and moved down the stairs into the view of Mark.

Mark leaned his bike against the wall and darted up the stairs, him and Collins embracing almost immediately. After a moment the two broke apart," When did you get in?"

"This morning, Rog said that you had just left." Collins shrugged," We have just been chilling waiting for you to come back so that we could get on with tradition; as well as talking to this wonderful young lady here." Collins gestured to Melissa who was sitting on the step sticking her tongue out at Roger who was doing the same back. "You two are so immature," Collins chided.

"Maybe it is you, who is immature, and we are mature and you just don't realize it." Melissa said, and then laughed at herself," Did that make any sense?"

Roger shrugged," A bit," he stood up and looked at the guys," I'm gonna head in." Roger walked up the stairs and vanished into the apartment.

Mark walked down the stairs and grabbed his bike while talking to Collins," So, have you gotten a job up here yet?"

"Yes, Great job- right Melissa?" Collins said laughing.

"Completely, I just hope that you can do a better job than the last one. She was pure evil, you'll be cool though." Melissa smile and laughed.

The laugh made Mark smile as he carried his bike up to the apartment, vanishing while Melissa and Collins chatted.

A minute later Collins appeared," Go ask the girl if she wants to join us… Don't say that you don't want to cause I can see it in your eyes. You here are a man who has found someone."

"But isn't she busy?" Mark asked softly.

"Her dad kicked her out of the place till he and his boyfriend are done. From what I understand, that could be a long while." Collins shook his head," Ask her or don't… your choice…" Collins walked off towards Roger and they began to talk again.

Mark took a moment then finally made up his mind and walked out of the apartment and walked down the stairs and sat down next to Melissa who was writing." How are you today?"

"Been better- you?" Melissa said not even looking up from her notebook.

"Hey, you wanna come up to my place, and chill with us? I would really like it." Mark put on his most charming smile.

Melissa looked over at Mark and smiled back," You don't know how much that would mean to me." A blush took over Melissa's face and she covered up her cheeks with her hands.

"You're blushing… that's cute." Mark said, again starting to mentally beat himself up, he looked at Melissa," Come on." He stood up and helped Melissa up as well, holding her hand," Hey, I was wondering, would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Melissa shifted so that she was resting on one leg," I would love to but… How about you come down to my place, and I will make something." Melissa paused," I don't really like to leave this place; I get a little uncomfortable, and have panic attacks…" Melissa looked down at the floor.

"Hey, that's cool, I understand, that would be great, I'll bring the stuff, we can cook together." Mark smile and slipped his finger under Melissa's chin and raised it so that she was looking at him," I like that better."

Melissa smiled and pecked him on the cheek," I'm glad."

The two of them then made their way up to the apartment where Collins and Roger were waiting for them.


	3. Eyes, Laughter, Pain and Nudity?

A/N Okay so just as a quick note, this was an odd chapter to write. I went thru about 5 various versions of the chapter and finally consulted my mom about which one I should do. She said this one because it shows a little bit of the background of Melissa and it gives a little angst to the story. So tell me how ya'll like it and that will determine on if I keep it up or eliminate it (I have the ideas going both ways)

Disclaimer- Nothing but the plot and character, Melissa, belong to me, for full disclaimerisms check out my first chapter.

---------------------------------------

They talked for a long while as Mark watched Melissa from across the table. Every time she laughed, her eyes seemed to light up the room.

Melissa smiled as Roger asked," What is your musical this semester?"

Melissa shook her head from side to side," It is The King and I, and it is rumored that the lead is already picked even though it says that no parts have been pre-cast. I can think of two new, expensive things that have been donated in the last year." Melissa shrugged.

"It's sad that people have to pay their way into the leads- what will they do when they get older and can't pay their way into everything they want. Us here have life skills and street skills and can make it without much money."

Collins nodded," It is a good thing to have, that is what I am going to do with your class, get it more based on the life skills rather than the money based stuff you were all working on."

Roger looked over at Collins," It sucks that teaching computer-aged philosophy didn't work for you."

"Yeah but history is just as good."

"So long as you are lenient on my class," Melissa smiled at Collins.

"So explain it to me, I am still confused on how you can go to school," Collins said, relaxing back, playing with the edge of his coat.

Melissa nodded," I have these… safe places…" Melissa paused to gain her thoughts," School is one, here, this whole building is another. I am really trying to get used to going to places that are not one of them, but…" Melissa stopped a moment," Yeah."

Roger got up and patted Melissa on the top of the head as he headed over to the couch and picked up a book off of it and took it back to the table.

"Okay, so I was at the bookstore the other day and was looking through the different sections."

"You were bored and had nothing better to do…" Melissa said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, but anyway, it is this book about how rock music got started, I read it and I think that you might like it." Roger handed the book to Melissa," Get it back when you have a chance."

Melissa smiled and took the book, flipping through it a little," This looks awesome. I should probably be done in about a week."

Roger nodded and looked at Mark who was staring at Melissa.

Mark was lost in his thoughts about her beauty and how he wanted to make more of a move, more of an impact, but unsure of how to do it. _Why the fuck do I suck at this shit?_ He thought to himself, _Why can't I do this, why can't I just make it more clear? Maybe I should just stay where I am, behind my camera, hiding in my work._

"What kind of films do you make, Mark?" Melissa asked Mark as she shifted so that she was sitting on one of her legs.

Mark shook himself out of his daze and looked at her wide-eyed," Pardon?"

Roger laughed," Marky- she asked you what kind of films you make. But then again, you were trying to imagine her naked weren't you?"

Mark blushed slightly and looked sympathetically at Melissa who was starting to shift uncomfortably in her chair," No, Roger, I wasn't. I was just lost in my thoughts. I make documentaries for Buzzline and I have been making my own on the side."

Melissa nodded and shifted in the chair, looking at the clock on the wall then looked back to Mark," It's gotten late, my dad and his boyfriend should be done," Melissa got up from her chair and hugged Roger," Thank you two for keeping me company while I was in the hall."

"No problem girlie- hey come up sometime tomorrow and we can work on that song you were talking about earlier," Roger said as he hugged Melissa back.

"Maybe I will." Melissa looked at Mark," Come by anytime tomorrow night. I have the place to myself for the next week and a half," Melissa walked over and pecked Mark on the cheek and headed toward the door.

Mark quickly got up and rushed over to her," I'll walk you down." He and Melissa headed out into the hall and Mark shut the door behind himself. "Sorry about that."

Melissa shrugged," Its fine, what I typically expect from a male anyway."

Mark bit his lip and rolled his eyes," Wait. Melissa come on. I wasn't thinking about you naked." Mark stopped and considered the thought," But now that the idea has been instilled in my head…"

"GOD!" Melissa yelled, turning around furiously," Can't you men think or talk about anything better? I am sick of being seen as a sex object, I mean that is what my whole goddamned job is." Melissa shook a little."

Mark set his hand on her shoulder," I was thinking about your eyes, and how beautiful they are. And how they light up when you laugh. Roger is just a bit perverted."

Melissa rolled her eyes," Whatever." Melissa pulled on the door to the apartment and it opened a few centimeters then stopped," Fuck. Mark you should go, things here are about to get really bad, fast."

Mark nodded and looked at Melissa," I am sorry, I will see you tomorrow?"

Melissa smiled softly," Yeah you will. Go, quick."

Mark darted up the stairs out of sight, staying just close enough to hear what was going on.

The voice of an angry man appeared," You little bitch, can you fucking wait a few hours to get back in here?"

"Daddy," Mark could hear Melissa say, her voice full of fear," It had been since noon, and it's almost 9."

"Then why the fuck didn't you go out somewhere?" Melissa's dad yelled as a small squeal could be heard from Melissa.

"Daddy please, you know I can't go out there, and without the medicine for the panic attacks."

"Shut up you stupid bitch and get your ass in the apartment." There was the noise of some one being pushed in and the large door being shut hard behind them going in.

Mark didn't know quite what to, he was shaken and quietly went up to his apartment and walked in, looking at Roger, who was looking back at Mark, obviously having heard what happened.

"Her dad is like that most of the time, Mark, you're gonna have to be careful." Roger said, sadly," She needs you."

--------------------

A/N- Okay, the ending was a little tough to write, I was actually shaking and in tears during it, feeling both the pain and the angst of Melissa and Mark... Anyway, please comment.


	4. Melissa's POV

Okay now I am going to switch it up a little and do a little of Melissa's POV. I feel that there are a few things that could be explained with her and someone else talking rather than with her and Mark. Some of the apprehension and angst with Melissa might be explained too.

Disclaimer- Sadly, RENT does not belong to me, but if it did I would have made sure that Mark had someone to love by the time that Mimi died and came back to life.

---------------

Melissa's POV

Her dad just left. She was sore, her eye was starting to swell. The pain in her back got worse everything she moved. She laid on the floor, tears flooding down her cheeks.

_I am sick of it_ she thought, closing her eyes, recalling the last several hours.

_Her father had been drunk out of his mind. Numerous beer bottles lay on the floor. His boyfriend had just left. Her father had earlier drug Melissa to his room where he knew that she had no ability to leave._

_As Melissa sat, shaking on the cold floor, her father barged into the room, throwing the door open, letting it hit the wall behind. "You need to stop these fucking excuses."_

_That was when all the pain began._

Melissa shook her head and sat up, wiping her eyes dry. Looking at the clock, she finally realized how long the beating went on for. 7 hours, maybe a little shorter. She knew her dad had left for the week on a trip that was funded by the money she had made at work. She made her way to the bathroom and washed off the dried blood from under her nose. She dared not to look in the mirror, if she did, she would only realize how many blows she had actually received.

She moved quietly from the bathroom to her bed and pulled a pack of cigarettes from under the mattress, then climbed on the bed and out her window onto the fire escape. She sat down and rested. Her muscles were exhausted and she wanted to go to sleep.

"You okay?" She heard Roger ask as he climbed out onto his fire escape.

Melissa looked up and nodded as she lit up a cigarette.

"You sure? You look awful."

Melissa nodded as she let out her first drag," My dad is gone for a week and a half. Roger, I'm not gonna come up to work on the song today, I am just wiped."

"I understand, girlie. Sorry about all I said last night. Mark said it made you really uncomfortable." Roger said as he moved more towards the side of the fire escape and hung his legs over the side.

"A little, what bothered me most is that it was probably true… Hey Roger?"

"Sup?"

"Don't tell Mark about all that my dad has done."

"The beatings?"

Melissa nodded slightly.

"Of course darling; Hun, you need to get out of there."

"I am having the locks changed tomorrow."

"Alright. But I'm just gonna stay here till school's over." Melissa took the last drag of her cigarette and threw it off the fire escape.

"You know, cigarettes can kill."

Melissa let out the smoke and said," Yeah, I know and so can my dad." Melissa stood up slowly, stretching her bruised and work muscles," Have Mark call before he comes down, just to make sure that I am away and so that I can throw on some makeup."

"Sure."

Melissa smiled softly," Thank you. I'll talk to you later," She slowly opened the window and went back inside, laying on her bed and falling asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Okay that was a little shorter than usual. Sorry about that, more tomorrow hopefully, maybe… prolly not, I gotta study for the Constitution Test… Prolly in 2 days..

-Mici


	5. Wisdom, flowers, and family

A/N- So yeah this is a bit longer. The ending gets a little funny. Sorry if the story is going slow. My life has been slow lately so I have really had very little inspiration.. Please review

-----------

Mark had left at 5:30 that morning. He only had a half of a day of work. After he got out he headed to the grocery store and picked up stuff to make dinner that night with Melissa like he had promised the headed back to the apartment, arriving around 2. He unlocked the door and stepped in, seeing Roger sprawled out on the couch watching TV and playing his guitar.

Mark carried the bag over to the kitchen table and started putting things away in the refrigerator. Roger looked over the back of the couch as a commercial came on and said," Melissa wanted you to call before you go down. She didn't get much sleep last night and she didn't know if she was going to sleep late or not. She wanted to make sure that she put on makeup and looked pretty for you." Roger laughed.

Mark grabbed a beer and sat down on the chair, resting his feet on the table looking at the TV," She okay? I mean her dad sounded furious last night and I heard a lot of crashing around down there in the mid-"

"She said that she was fine when I saw her this morning," Roger cut in, trying his hardest to keep to the deal him and Melissa had made.

"But how did she look?" Mark spat out, looking at Roger from the corners of his eyes.

"Dude, you're going to have to judge that for yourself tonight when you see her. I really can't speak for her, nor do I wish to. She is my song buddy, has been for 6 years. She is a woman Mark; I can't speak for a woman." Roger said as he focused his attention back to the TV.

"How old is she?" Mark asked then took a gulp of his beer.

"18 as of 2 weeks ago," Roger rested his head back.

"Where does she work?"

"You'll have to ask her for yourself."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because that question is fully up to her to answer when she wants and how she wants," Roger paused for a second then continued," Don't be so demanding of her- and stop drinking. I know for a fact that she will kick your ass out of her life and will never speak to you again if you keep it up."

Mark cocked his head and looked over at Roger," Why exactly did she want me to leave so quickly last night?"

Roger got up, setting his guitar on the couch and moving to the window," You have always been the wise one. Always knowing what to say in tough times; always having the right advice, ya know?"

Mark nodded his head.

"Well now is my chance," Roger continued," To be the wise one. She is delicate. You have to be gentle, patient, understanding, and never forceful. If you are those, she will be fairly open with you, Mark. If you're demanding, forceful, and drink, she will not want anything to do with you."

Roger opened the window and stepped outside closing the window behind him.

Mark sat back in the chair, thinking, and feeling like a complete jerk. Mark got up and walked to the sink and dumped out his beer then headed out to the fire escape where Roger was talking to Mimi, who was on her escape.

"Hey, Mark," Mimi said as Mark stepped out into the bitter cold.

"Hi Mimi, how're you feeling?" Mark asked as he sat on the railing.

"I'm pretty good, a little tired." Mimi responded as she looked at Roger like she was trying to get a point across to him.

"Mimi, if you have a problem with it, go talk to her yourself. God know she isn't listening to me." Roger rolled his eyes and climbed down to Mimi's escape and held her in an embrace.

"Lighten up on her a little- last night went on for hours. I'll give her a day or two, maybe she will be more willing to leave."

"Will you explain to me what you are talking about?" Mark asked, purely confused.

Mimi looked to Roger then back to Mark," Go to the other side of the escape and look into her window. She is asleep because she is exhausted and sore. Lots of shit happens to her Mark, and she doesn't like to talk about it, but it is visible on her everyday."

Mark got off the railing and moved over to the other side, looking at Melissa through her window. She had been fast asleep, curled up into a ball, through her whole body was tense, but she seemed to be somewhat peaceful.

"What happens?" Mark asked as he moved back over to the other side and looked down at Mimi and Roger," What kind of shit?"

Mimi shrugged," Honestly, I should leave it up to her to tell you when she's ready. But believe it or not, it had to do with her family and she is the scapegoat."

Mark nodded," Alright, thanks Mimi… Roger."

Roger nodded as Mark went inside. He was overwhelmed, thoughts filling his mind as he grabbed his bike and carried it down, outside and headed towards the upscale side of Manhattan. He needed to thing, needed to figure out what he could do to make things better for the girl he desired most. He needed to clear his mind.

Mark finally stopped as he neared the shopping district. There was a lot of hustle and bustle- it was the day after Christmas which probably explained it. He hopped off his bike and walked it to the nearest light pole and chained it there.

Mark was in a loving, caring mood. He wanted to make everything that night perfect and romantic. While he usually sucked at it, he remembered how his father had always brought his mother flowers to cheer her up. He decided that it was what he needed to do. He walked down about a block till he came upon a flower shop and went in. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for but he just roamed the store, looking for anything that caught his eye.

Suddenly he got a shiver; it didn't faze him much until a familiar voice piped up from behind him.

"Marky… how nice to come upon you; It's been what… 3 Christmases now? You do realize that mom is getting pissed."

It was Cindy, his overbearing older sister.

Mark turned around warily not really wanting to confront the one who caused him all the distress he felt when he was younger." Cindy- hi," Mark put on a fake smile and a forced cheerful voice," How are you?"

"Just fine," his sister responded ash she pulled her long blond hair up into a ponytail. She looked just like Mark- only with a bit more femininity to her. "We missed ya the last 3 years."

Mark shrugged," I've been busy."

"Too busy for your own family?" she responded, her eyebrows lifting, giving him a stern look.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Cindy let out a gasp of exasperation," You always have been impossible."

Mark shrugged as he looked at a bouquet of red and yellow roses," What do you think of these?"

"Ketchup and mustard- who are they for?"

Mark moved on and picked up a dozed white roses," A girl- a woman- how about these?"

"Those are wonderful. What's her name?"

"Melissa," Mark picked up the flowers and took them over to the cashier.

"Jewish?"

"Don't know. Why does it matter- only dad cares?" Mark replied as he paid for the flowers. He turned and looked at his sister straight in the eyes," I am gonna go. DON'T tell mom about it- I am still stuck on the theory that she is the ultimate reason that Maureen went lesbian on me." Mark grabbed the flowers, turned away, and left before his sister could say anything.

------------------------------------

A/N- PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Flowers Dinner and a Movie

A/N- So yeah I like to put little messages hidden with in the story (the beginning of chapter 2) but I couldn't find a place to put my latest… thing… I really cannot stand the freshman at my school… grrr… they are always in my way… and Jan behind me say's that they are small (in the pants… cause she knows).

Okay- that's done- enjoy.

Also I want to apologize for how long it took for me to get this up- simple explanation- ear infection, constitution test, constitution retake, Holiday concert, winter solstice, and Christmas decorating. If you put it in order you will understand lol

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. I wish I owned the freshman at my school however, so I could knock them into place

-Please review-

---------------

It was near 6 when Mark returned to the building. He made his way up to the apartment, putting his bike in the normal spot, and shutting the large metal door behind him. Roger and Mimi were sitting together on the couch in each others arms.

"I was starting to wonder when you'd get back," Roger said as he momentarily looked at Mark then back at the TV.

"I went out to get something and was held up by my wonderful older sister," Mark said, spitting out the words about his older sister with the utmost disgust.

"That sucks." Roger said as he set his chin on Mimi's shoulder.

The phone rang and Mark stepped over near the answering machine and screened the call.

It was his mother.

"Honey," the shrill voice said through the machine," Honey I just saw Cindy who stopped by and she said that you have a theory that I am the reason that why Maureen went-"

Mark picked up the phone and spoke," Mom… hi."

"Oh, hello, Mark dear- why didn't you answer the phone honey?" Marks mother asked in a sweet tone.

"I just got home." Mark said- he wasn't exactly lying.

"Explain to me this theory Cindy was telling me about."

"Mom, your overbearing nosiness and your telling of things that you caught me doing when I was younger didn't exactly make her want to stay with me."

"Mark, that wouldn't-"

"Mom, just forget it. I told Cindy to keep her mouth shut but it is obvious that she is not capable of it."

"Mark Cohen, treat your sister with respect," Marks mom said sternly.

"Mother I am old enough to treat her how I'd like."

"And you are never to old for me to turn you over my knee and me to spank you."

"Mother, you try that and I'll call the cops. I'm sorry but I have plans and I need to go." Mark hung up the phone and sat on the counter, exasperated.

"Nice theory, Mark." Roger said, having heard the whole conversation because it was all recorded on the answering machine.

Mark tried smiling and let out a forced laugh," Yeah, what's Melissa's number?"

"Its on the paper next to the phone."

Mark nodded and found it then dialed the number.

After a few rings Melissa answered the phone, cheerfully saying," Hi Mark."

"Hello Melissa, how did you know it was me?"

"Cuase no one else wants to call me."

"Not true."

"Alright- I'll try to believe you… so when are you going to come down?"

"When did you want me to come down?"

"Anytime, really. I just finished cleaning up the place and no all I have to do is throw on some clean clothes and some makeup."

"I'll come down in 15 minutes then?"

"15 minutes sounds wonderful. How was your day?"

Mark suspected that she was trying to buy a little extra time," It was alright, I had an unwanted encounter with my older sister but the prospect of seeing you tonight kept me in high spirits."

"I'm glad that I kept you happy." Melissa giggled at the other end.

"You did- how was you day?"

"It was good, quiet. I slept most of the day."

"Well that's nice, Anyway I should get all the stuff together."

"Alright, I'll see you soon them."

"Definitely."

The two of them hung up. Mark got all of the food together and put it in the bag he had brought it all home in.

Mark waited about 15 minutes before he headed downstairs. When he got down to the floor under his, he balanced the bag on his hip and knocked on the door.

After a minute Melissa opened the door, while one handedly putting up her hair. "Hello," she said with a smile that looked purely forced.

"Hey," Mark replied as she stepped in, Melissa finishing putting up her hair and then taking the bag from Mark.

He had a pair of baggy jeans on with a baggy turtleneck. She walked over to the metal counter with the bag and set it down," Thanks for bringing this. It saved me an unwanted trip to the store."

Mark nodded," It was on the way home from work anyway." Mark looked at the flowers in his hand," Oh, I almost forgot, these are for you!" Mark held the flowers out to Melissa.

"Oh, thank you, they're gorgeous," Melissa walked over and took the flowers from Mark and kissed him on the cheek.

"I am glad that you like them- I'm not too good with picking out flowers." Mark chuckled nervously.

"They're great Mark, thank you," Melissa walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out an empty coffee can and took it to the sink filling it wit water.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were okay, your dad seemed pretty angry."

Melissa nodded," I am fine. He just gets angry easily," she began to rub a spot on her arm haphazardly.

Mark moved to the counter, slightly worried about Melissa then moved behind her and set his hands on her shoulders and kissed the back of her neck lightly.

"You look beautiful tonight," Mark said softly into Melissa's ear.

"Thank you," Melissa said as she moved to the other counter and started unloading the bag," You are really sweet, did you know that?"

"I didn't know that but thank you." Mark said as he sorted out the food.

The two began to cook together, neither of them knowing what to say, unsure of their words. After they finished cooking the pasta that mark had brought, they sat down together on the couch and ate.

Mark relaxed back on the couch and looked at Melissa," Do you work?"

Melissa nodded," Yep."

"Where?"

"I work down the street at the Cat Scratch with Mimi."

"You don't seem the type to work there."

Melissa laughed and smiled, setting her plate, barely eaten from, on the makeshift coffee table." It makes money, well at least enough to pay some of the bills- that is when my dad doesn't use the money for him and his boyfriend," Melissa seemed to shutter.

"Why do you put up with him?"

Melissa pulled her feet up onto the couch," I'll tell you if you promise not to tell Roger."

Mark nodded," Of course I won't tell."

Melissa smiled," It was a deal I made with Benny and Allison. I agreed to stay here with my dad if they continued to pay for me to go to the arts academy."

"What if I were to talk to him about it?"

"Because if you did he still wouldn't budge- it would be a waste even to try." Melissa shifted and rested her head on Marks chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Whatever suits you." Mark said as he stroked her hair.

"Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

Melissa hopped up and rummaged through a box," Any favorites?"

"Anything you choose."

Melissa pulled out _Holiday Inn_ and popped it in the VCR and moved back to the couch. Mark pulled Melissa closer as she hit play on the remote control.

They didn't get very far into the movie before Melissa turned her head and kissed Mark deep, pulling back after a few moments. Mark then bent back down and took Melissa's chin and pulled her mouth to his and devoured it.

By the time Melissa was straddling Marks lap, both of then still clothed but out of breath and exhausted. As the room went black because of the ending of the tape, Melissa pulled herself off of Mark and popped out the tape, snow filling the screen. Silently she popped in another movie, hit play then climbed back onto the couch, wrapping her arms around Mark. Mark quietly watched as Melissa fell into a light sleep. Mark closed his eyes and was in a slight sleep within a few minutes.

It was about 3 in the morning when Mark woke up, Melissa was laying there staring at the black TV screen.

"You okay baby?" Mark asked at he stroked her hair.

"I'm fine, it's late. You should go." Melissa said as she sat up, some of her make up had work off, showing a bruise on her cheek. Melissa flipped on the lamp behind her, not realizing that the bruise was visible.

Mark nodded and kissed her on the forehead then stood up, not wanting to mention the bruise. "Tonight was nice. I'll see you later." Mark walked to the door and opened it then said," Put heat then ice on the bruise on your cheek, and it'll take down the pain and coloring." Mark walked out, his last sight of Melissa looking shocked and holding her hand up to her cheek.

-------

A/N- Okay so that is enough for now! Hehe, I am evil. Sorry if some of the dialogue was shallow I have just been worn out and haven't really been thinking complexly lately. The next chapter will be better!


	7. Enter: Benny and Allison

A/N Okay first I want to thank all the people who have been reviewing this, I have meant to put it in for the last few chapters that I have written, but with my lack of memory (or too much on my mind) I didn't get it in there, and I am still trying to figure out how to edit things.

Well anyway, here is chapter 7, nothing much I guess. I will have more as soon as school starts (then I have a bit of an incentive to write- so I don't have to listen to the teachers)

---------

It was about midmorning when Mark finally woke up. He was off of work till January 6. He got up and changed into some comfortable clothes then headed to the living room and collapsed into his chair and looked at the TV where a talk show was on.

Mark looked from the TV to Roger who was half-asleep," You watching this?"

"Mmm hmm," Roger said as he shifted awake," What was the last thing that you said to Melissa last night?"

"Why?"

"Cause she came up here to talk to me, and she was all in tears. All I understood was that you had said something before you left and she felt really stupid and needed to talk to you. Then she didn't want me to wake you up and… yeah."

Mark ran his hand thru his hair and fixed his glasses and got up headed out the door. He went down the stairs two at a time, then knocked on the door, yelling," Melissa, open up, come on." He did this for about a minute then a soft "One minute" came from inside.

The door slowly opened a moment later, and Melissa came into full view, the full extent of what her father did to her a couple of nights earlier was now obvious to him, since the makeup she had the night before had been washed off.

Melissa looked at Mark, she didn't know what to say, and she just looked at him, with tears in her eyes. Their eyes connected and Mark suddenly shared her pain. He opened his arms and she walked into them, tears pouring down her face.

"Melissa," Mark said, stroking her hair," Shhh, its okay." Mark kissed the top of Melissa's head.

Melissa looked up," I didn't want you to know."

"It's fine, Hun, don't worry. Smile, don't worry about it. I was bound to find out soon enough anyway. Why did you want to keep it from me?"

"I wanted you to think that I was strong, independent." Melissa turned away and walked back into her apartment, Mark following close behind.

"I do, you don't need to hide things from me though."

Melissa turned to Mark," You're going to think littler of me now, whether you deny it or not right now, that is what is going to happen." Melissa shook her head and walked back into her apartment, holding out a hand to stop Mark as he went to follow her. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." Melissa began to shut the door, and before it shut all the way she said softly," I really liked you too." Then the door shut all the way.

Mark turned around, crushed and confused. He stood in the hallway, staring at the wall.

He was only brought to his senses when the clomping of Benny and Allison started up the portion of stairs in front of him. Less than a second later Benny appeared, looking at Mark, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Mark Cohen, just the man- or one of them- we were looking for." Benny said loudly as he came up to the level floor, looking straight at Mark, Allison standing directly behind him.

"You want me, and I can right you a god damned check." Mark took a step forward and dropped his voice," You two want to go for coffee; I need to talk to you about something."

Benny looked at Mark for a minute confused then nodded and turned around to Allison," Let's head to the Life Café." Benny beckoned Mark as they headed down the stairs.

--

"So what did you need to talk about? It isn't like the great Mark Cohen to ask to talk to me in such a calm and caring-"Benny started as they sat in the Life Café.

Mark cut him off, a slight tone of anger in his voice," Why are you making Melissa stay with her father?"

Allison scooted her chair closer to the table," I believe that I am the one that you need to talk about with that. Melissa is kinda like the daughter I want to have one day." Allison shot a quick glare at Benny then looked calmly back at Mark," I came up with that condition so that I couldn't lose track of her. I don't want her just up and moving out now that she is 18, and losing track of her, having no way to contact her. Anyway it's not like she is in much danger, I mean the buildings not going to collapse."

"Yeah Ally but her father is abusive- did you know that?"

"I have tried mentioning that-"Benny started again then was abruptly cut off.

"Benny shut up- it is not any of your business. He is not abusive. He has never done anything to hurt her and she is fine where she is. And if she cares to keep going to the school she is at, she will still stay there."

Benny looked at Allison, glaring," Number one Allison, You need to stop interrupting me, and you do it all the time. Number 2, He has done a lot to hurt her, and either you let her out of that deal and we can just pay for the school, or we an let her come and live with us- you know that our place is one of our safe places."

Allison rolled her eyes and got up," Do what you want, Benjamin Coffin, I will see you at home." Allison then walked out of the café and vanished.

Mark looked up from his coffee where he was trying to ignore their fight," Thanks."

"Why are you so concerned about Melly?"

"Well I kind of met her the other day and well..." Mark shrugged.

Benny laughed," Cute; Mark thinks he's in love."

"She's really sweet. We had dinner at her apartment last night, but then her makeup rubbed off after we fell asleep and her face was all bruised. She was rubbing her arm haphazardly all night, and when she and I were making out, I rested my hands on her lower back and she pushed off in pain, almost in tears. I am worried about her, that's really all."

Benny cocked his head and took a gulp of his coffee," I will head over there and have her get her stuff together. We have a couple of guest rooms at the house; she can stay in one of them." Their waiter then set down the check and Benny grabbed it up before Mark could get it and he immediately paid for it.

"Do you realize that she told me not to even talk to you about it because there was no way that you were going to budge from your idea placement?"

"It's Allison who has a hard time changing her mind. Come on, you can be a lot of help if you try to cheer Melly up."

The two of them finished up the coffee then headed back to the building.


	8. The End of Love?

Okay, so I didn't forget about you all. My computer crashed and thus my story went with it. But here it is, the long anticipated Chapter 8… and fairly good might I add…

Disclaimer- You have read it 7 times before

Thank you- Everyone who has reviewed

No thanks- to my computer who died… evil evil creature

And thus, the chapter

Mark went to the apartment door and knocked on it while Benny stood back a few steps. While they waited, Mark turned around to Benny," What was up with Allison?"

"She has a permanent bug up her as-"

Melissa opened the door with a checkbook in her hand," I can pay 75 of the rent right now; I can mail the rest to you next week my da- Mark… Roger… What's going on?" Melissa said as she looked around Benny, obviously noticing the quite grim looks on their faces.

Roger stepped forward a little, as if to be noticed." Melissa," I think it's high time we did something about the way you are treated by your father."

"What do you mean?" Melissa said, innocence filling her voice.

"Hun, none of us are blind," Roger started moving forward a bit more," We all see the scars, the bruises. We have all heard it or seen it at one time for another."

"Maybe you all should mind your own business," Melissa said, writing in her checkbook, tearing the check out and handing it to Benny.

Benny put his hand out, refusing the check," I'm sorry Melly. I can't take this. I want you to be safe, I want you to move in with Allison and I-"

"Or-"Roger said, looking at Mark who nodded, and then he continued," You can move into our place- it's safe there, too."

Benny nodded," Or there."

Melissa simply turned around and shut the door.

Benny turned to Roger and Mark," It's no use."

Mark moved to the door," I'll take care of it," he opened the door and walked in, letting the door shut behind him. Melissa was standing at the counter, her back to the door, staring at the wall.

"What the hell do you want?" Melissa said in a sharp tone.

"I want you to get out of here and be safe."

"Stay out of my personal business." Melissa yelled towards the wall.

"I can't and you know that. I won't let you get hurt anymore." Mark said, moving to the steel counted, resting his hands on it, staring at Melissa's back.

"You bastard, Mark," Melissa said, turning around, resting her hands on the steel table looking Mark straight in the eyes," I can handle this myself." She screamed," Just leave

me alone!"

"No."

"Why?"

"You wanna know why?"

"Yes!"

"Because," Mark said, chocking on the work," Because I had to watch my sisters best friend- my neighbor- be carried out in a body bag from her house- and her father get 2 years in prison for beating her to death." Mark stopped, watching Melissa who was on the verge of tears," I had to watch as every one I know mourned her death and walk past her open casket where even the funeral make-up couldn't cover up the bruises." Melissa was now crying as was Mark," I… I… I had to watch my big sister, try to carry on without her best friend, kicking herself for never saying anything to my parents, blaming the death on herself-"Melissa had sat down on the floor, pulling her knees up to her chin, crying. Mark moved around to Melissa and crouched down in front of her, tears streaming down both of their cheeks. Mark rested his hands on Melissa's shoulders lightly and spoke," I don't want to experience any of that ever again." Mark kissed Melissa on the forehead and stood up, wiping his eyes dry with the sleeve of his shirt and left.

Mark stepped into the hall, letting the door shut behind him," All we do is wait. I'll be upstairs." Mark headed up the stairs and Roger followed, obviously having noticed the puffiness of Marks eyes," What's wrong?"

Mark shook his head," Nothing- don't worry about it."

"You didn't hurt her, did you?"

"No, I just told her about Lily."

"Lily?"

"My sister's friend who was killed by her father, over a cup of spilt milk."

"Oh."

Mark stepped into the apartment;" I just want to be alone," Mark headed to his bed and lay down.

It was night by the time that Mark woke up, he headed into the living room where Roger, Mimi, and Benny were sitting in the silence.

"I don't know what else to do," Benny said, breaking the awful silence.

Mimi shook her head," Neither do I…"

"What happened," Mark asked, coming into the room.

Everyone looked up then looked at Roger to explain," She left. I went to the pharmacy and picked up her meds, half an hour after I got back she left for work with a duffle bag."

Mimi cut in- it was her portion of the story to tell," After work she collected her weeks pay and said goodbye and left… usually we leave together."

Mark sat down in the spare chair in thought.

Benny handed Mark a note," This was on her door."

Mark took the note and opened it, reading it.

_Mark,_

_For too ling, I do agree_

_I have not been strong, yet yearned to be free_

_So now, I sit here and write_

_I will be gone by tonight_

_I heard all you said_

_I agree so I fled_

_So now, with just one thing to say_

_Keep these words close to your heart I pray_

_Goodbye love_

_Hello world_

_-Melissa_

Mark looked up at Benny who said," I know- she's gone."


	9. Filling that Hole in the Heart

Alright so, life has been a struggle.. but I got it up, don't you love me!

Disclaimer… Need I repeat it… You have it 8 other times before this

-Mici

ENJOY FEEDBACK PLEASE!

-----------------------------------------

"Pain is something that is not easily gotten over. It lingers on for minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades… Some people can get over it easily. Others… They can't, it stays there, pestering them till there is nothing left, but a hole in a persons heart, where that one important thing that caused the pain, had been, before the pain was caused…" Mark said from behind his camera, working on his new documentary. It had been a few months since Melissa had run off. And he was speaking mainly of himself with that video.

His heart ached, to say the least, at the one time when he thought he had found someone that was near perfect for him- she was gone. He had almost decided that it was time to give up on love all together, as it never seemed to work for him. The New Years Eve had been a lonely one, and the long since passed Valentines Day had been even worse.

The last person to have been in contact with Melissa, Collins, had lost track of her- she having vanished from the school. It wasn't like much could be done, the girl was 18, and no matter how many times Mark had gone to the police, they told him the same thing. _She most likely ran away… A lot of girls her age do. She may return, she may not, I wouldn't hold your breath though._

That had almost killed Mark, as it sent him into a downward spiral, depression taking over in his life. It almost hurt now to get up in the morning, and go to bed at night, not to mention, try to make his way thru the day without the pain getting increasingly worse.

Roger dubbed it a broken heart.

His life had turned into his work though. He worked from before sunrise, to after sunset; only taking a break at mid-day to eat lunch, and that was when he was pretty much forced to do it by his co-workers. Many times it was a struggle to keep it down, his already thin frame had gotten even worse, his face becoming gaunt and him becoming even paler. Everyone around him worried.

It had been near 10 at night when he had made his way home one day in mid-March, it was dark, eerily dark, on the street. He had made it to the front door of the complex, thanking god once again, that he wasn't mobbed or ambushed or anything of the sort. He was safe to this point.

A noise in the alley at the side of the building drew his attention away from getting his key into the lock of the door. It was like someone had been there, hiding… Or living. The latter of the two being rather common, but not usually until the summer, as the police had come about taking the homeless to the shelters that were spread across the city.

Curiosity had struck as Mark rested his bike against the doorframe, and headed over towards the alley, only to be stopped by a voice, pleading for him to not come any closer. The voice almost rattled his insides. It was a soft, feminine voice, the one that had once filled that current hold in his heart.

"Melissa?" he said softly into the night, trying not to sound angered, as if in fear that he would say the wrong thing and she would vanish for good this time.

"Yeah… Is he gone?" she asked her voice equally as soft, but almost as if it had been through traumatic events. She stepped into the dim light of the street- only coming from the light that was on the side of the apartment complex that she had once occupied. Her cheeks were smudged with dirt and she looked as if she hadn't slept in years, and had aged at least a couple of years.

A sigh of relief came from Mark, a sight that sounded as if it had been there since Melissa had left- and in all honesty it had been. Mark shook his head," He's still here, but you'll be fine with Roger and I, he won't even have to know." Mark stepped forward, finding Melissa's hand with his own," Come back."

It wasn't much of a struggle, she went willingly, not wanting to be out on the streets anymore. She cuddled up onto Mark as they walked up the steps- Mark having locked up his bike right inside the door instead of dragging it up the steps.

It was an odd silence when they walked into Mark and Rogers place though, looking around, they noticed why, Roger and Mimi had fallen asleep on the couch. Words hadn't been exchanged between Mark and Melissa, as neither of them knew what to say, each was at peace with the other though, because they knew that they would be together, even if it were for the shortest amount of time. Silently, Mark made his way around the apartment, shoving Melissa silently off to take a shower.

Mark didn't know whether his heart was mending or breaking even more. He only knew that the pain was subsiding for the time being. And as he lay in bed, with Melissa next to him, only a mere hour after they were reunited, he finally smiled, glad to have her there at least, he just didn't know what to expect of the future…


End file.
